1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image sensor module for improving image.
2. Description of Related Art
An image sensor module (such as a digital camera) can use a chip module to convert images captured by lens into digital image signals. Then, the digital image signals can be saved in a storage medium. The chip module and the supporting base for supporting the lens module are usually disposed on a circuit board. In ideal situation, the optical axis of the lens module should align with the optical axis of the sensing section in the chip module.
However, the circuit board is made of a composite material. When the circuit board is in heating process, the warpage of the circuit board easily occurs in whole because each of the materials of the circuit board has different coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE). That is, before disposing the chip module and the lens module, the surface of the circuit board is not level and may be a curve. Although a degree of warpage of circuit board may not be seen by eyes of the human, the optical axis of the lens module is easy to misalign with the optical axis of the sensing section in the chip module when the chip module and the lens module are mounted on the circuit board. Accordingly, the misalignment between both optical axes of the lens module and the sensing section can influence the quality of image.